Sandrine's Story
by castlencis
Summary: Sandrine is sitting in her office at NCIS remembering how her life has changed so much over the years. My own character/Gibbs.


Maria Sandrine Conlan

**Sandrine's Story. **

**A/N: This is a new story for NCIS fans. Not sure if this is a once off. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of NCIS. **

**Chapter 1. **

Sandrine Todd lives and works in Washington DC as a federal Agent. But she will always have fond memories of her life in Ireland. Sandrine grew up in Athy town in Co. Kildare and went to school there but always felt that her life in the town wasn't exciting enough and wanted to move to somewhere else.

Sandrine remembered coming home from school one day angry as hell because her teacher got her in trouble with the principle by saying she had thrown a chair at him. Well the principle Mrs. O' Rourke was not happy about this so she suspended Sandrine for the rest of the week. Sandrine's father who was working in the American Embassy in Dublin for 3yrs now had come home early to discuss something with his wife Laura when they both heard the front door slam shut.

When Sandrine walked into the kitchen she saw both her parents sitting at the kitchen table with shock on their faces at seeing her home so early, so she sat down and explained what had happened at school. After Sandrine had finished her explanation the phone started ringing and her mother answered it and put it on speaker so that her husband could hear what was being said as well. Once the call ended, it was then that both Sandrine's parents told her about the job offer her father received to work in the United States and Sandrine looked at her father with pride and told him to accept the job and hugged both her parents.

Sandrine remembered moving to Washington DC and starting high school in the middle of the year but she found that life was and still is so much different to Ireland. She missed some of her friends back in Ireland but she kept in touch with them through e-mail and Skype. Her and her parents would go back to Ireland for the summer to visit relations.

Over the years things changed and things in her life changed. While she had been at college in New York both her parents were killed and she was called out of class to go see the dean of the college. When she arrived at the dean's office the secretary knocked on the door to inform her that Sandrine had arrived and the dean told her to show Sandrine in and the secretary did just that and once Sandrine was in the office the secretary closed the door.

Sandrine came in and took a seat in front of the dean's desk when she noticed to detectives in the room. The dean had told her they had some news from Washington DC about her parents and informed her who the detectives were by name. Sandrine noticed that she was starting to shake nervously when one of the detectives came to kneel by her chair and offer comfort. It was the detective that was sitting beside her and facing her that gave her the news about her parents. Sandrine completely lost control over her emotions and broke down in front of everyone.

Sandrine realised that the other detective was holding her to help calm her down and let her gather her emotions again. On the same day she packed her stuff away and flew back to Washington DC but she wasn't alone the two detectives that had come to New York University also accompanied her on the trip back home.

All of a sudden Sandrine was brought back to the present when one of her agents walks into her office followed by a group of people from another agency. "_Ok, Aaron what is the meaning of this?" _asked Sandrine in a clipped tone. She does not like it when one of her agents interrupts her without knocking first.

"_Boss, this group of detectives want to help with the investigation of the New York citizen", _said Aaron. Looking very uncomfortable under his boss's stare. When Sandrine looked at the detectives for the first time since their arrival in her office she is reminded of the kindness of the NYPD when they told her about her parent's death.

"_Aaron, the victim in this case was not only a New York citizen but a cop also so they are more than welcome to join the investigation, please inform Agent Gibbs of the new additions to investigation", _said Sandrine, "_Well, I'd say that went well", _said Rick and Sandrine smiled because it was true.

"_Forgive my manners, please I am Director & Agent Sandrine Todd of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services, and you would be Detectives from which prescient in New York?" _asked Sandrine. Well since none of the others were going to talk Rick decided to introduce himself and the others to Agent Todd. "_Well, Agent Todd, these are detectives Ryan, Esposito and Beckett and I am consultant Rick Castle of the 12__th__ prescient Homicide division", _said Rick. The others stare at him while Sandrine shakes his hand.

"_Sandrine, I do not want to babysit a bunch of detectives from New York I've got enough on my plate", _said Gibbs, passing the detectives and looking at his boss. "_Jethro, your victim is one of their own, they have every right to help with the investigation", _says Sandrine. "_Right ok let's go so that my team can debrief you on the case", _said Gibbs as he leaves Sandrine's office with the group following behind and out the door.

As the day continued Gibbs and the NYPD detectives solve the case but before they leave the NCIS building they look up to see Sandrine watching them with a smile on her face and then they leave. Gibbs comes to her and says "_You knew their old Captain didn't you"._ "_Yes, Gibbs I did he held me when his partner gave me the news of my parents, and they came with me to ID their bodies until relatives came to stay with me, since then I kept in touch with him until last year but that is enough about my life, so what did you make of the team", _said Sandrine. "_Well, they sure as hell are efficient & work well together, Roy did well with them, just like he did well with you", _said Gibbs who smiled at her now as they got in the elevator to go home. Sandrine just smiled and realised that her life had turned out the way she wanted it to in some ways.

**A/N: Please Review. I would like to know your thoughts and suggestions. **

05/02/2013


End file.
